With the development of the display technology, technologies such as folding display and curved display are more and more widely applied. Recently, flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel becomes the hot spot of the research for its advantageous such as gorgeous color and relatively light weight.
In known flexible OLED technology, when the flexible OLED display in a curved state or a folded state is required to display a larger image, it is very easy to result in that the image cannot be completely displayed or that the user cannot see a part of the displayed image due to the relatively large curved degree of the display screen, because the flexible OLED display itself cannot predict the current curved degree of the display screen before displaying the image, which may affect the overall application effect.